Behind the Legit Mystery
by Ambar Albatros
Summary: Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang dimiliki Stinger, dan hanya dibalas beberapa kalimat oleh Bumblebee. Untuk challenge #KalimatMenginspirasi


Ia hanya tahu ia dibuat oleh manusia. Tapi, ia selalu penasaran akan eksistensi dirinya, sejak ia masih dikungkung oleh kuasa manusia.  
><em>.<em>  
><em>.<em>  
><em>.<em>  
><em>.<em>

**Behind the Legit Mystery**  
><strong>Ambar Albatros' fanfiction<strong>  
><strong>A Fanfiction for #KalimatMenginspirasi challenge<strong>  
><strong>Transformers <strong>**_are _****not mine. Hasbro and Takara own ****_them_****.**  
><strong>And... spoiler alert :P<strong>

.  
>.<p>

Stinger.

Itu nama yang diberikan oleh manusia untuknya. Nama yang menandakan bahwa ia lebih baik dari modelnya, Bumblebee.

Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang terlintas di pikirannya. Padahal ia tidak didesain untuk memiliki otak. Tidak diketahui para manusia itu, Stinger memiliki perasaan. Walau itu hanya sekedar rasa penasaran, dan loyalitas semata, tapi itu yang dapat membuat Stinger dapat terkendali.

Karena yang memberikan para manusia itu pengetahuan untuk membuat dirinya itu menjanjikan dirinya untuk bebas begerak. Suatu saat nanti.

Tidak, ia sudah menepatinya. Dalam wujud dan nama yang baru, Megatron memberinya kesempatan untuk lepas dari kungkungan manusia. Dengan syarat, Stinger harus mengikuti apa katanya.

Stinger menerimanya dengan senang hati, memikirkan jika ia dapat bebas dari kungkungan manusia hal itu dapat menjawab rasa penasarannya. Akan asal usul akan dirinya yang tidak memiliki 'jiwa'.

Yakin seratus persen akan kata kata Optimus Prime terhadap Galvatron waktu itu, Stinger mulai mempertanyakan hal hal lain kepada dirinya sendiri. Sebenarnya siapakah _mereka_? Manusia, dan alien yang disebut Transformers itu, sebenarnya mengapa mereka ada di dunia ini? Mengapa mereka terlihat bebas? Memiliki jiwa? Atau hal hal lain mengenai makhluk hidup lainnya.

Walau berwujud robot, mereka hidup kan?

Oh iya, apakah ia hidup?

"Apa apaan pertanyaan itu?!"

Bumblebee kaget, apa yang terjadi pada kopiannya? Dia bisa berbicara, dan lagi apa yang ia tanyakan itu, seperti bukan makhluk tanpa jiwa. Mungkin kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan pertanyaan _dia_ adalah **manusiawi**. Mempertanyakan diri sendiri akan keberadaanya, seperti kehilangan arah. Tersesat. Dan dibutakan oleh dunia yang fana ini.

Bukankah itu yang membuat perang ini _terus berlanjut?_

"Aku mencarimu untuk menjawabnya! Jawablah!" Stinger secara membabi buta menghajar Bumblebee tanpa perlawanan dari si Autobot kuning itu. Sayangnya ia kehilangan konsentrasi ketika Optimus berseru, dan alhasil Bumblebee berhasil melanjarkan tendangan kepadanya.

"Kau... mau jawabannya?" Bumblebee bangkit berdiri dengan susah payah, ledakan yang dibuat oleh Grimlock membuatnya terpental jauh. Stinger yang sudah sedia melancarkan serangan kepada Bee, sayangnya ia menembak Stinger jauh sebelum serangannya berhasil mengenai dirinya.

Bumblebee melompat atas arahan Optimus, dan ditangkap oleh Swoop. Sialnya, Stinger yang lain berhasil meraih kaki Bumblebee. "Tunggu! Aku belum selesai!"

Terjadi pertarungan sengit diatas punggung dinosaurus berkepala dua itu. Jatuh terjatuh, dan manuver manuver tajam dari sang tunggangan membuat arena semakin sulit.

"Kenapa kau tidak cari sendiri?" Dengan tabrakan beruntun, apalagi mereka jatuh dari gedung bertingkat, apalagi sang Dinobot juga ikutan berguling guling. Dan selama mereka berguling guling, akhirnya Bumblebee berhasil berada di atas Stinger, mengarahkan senjatanya ke kopiannya tersebut.

"Padahal kau bisa membuatnya sendiri, dari apa yang kau inginkan," ia mengangkat Stinger, "Tapi kalau kau memang berpihak padanya, aku tak akan segan untuk melakukan ini!"

Dan menembak Stinger, memisahkan kepala dari tubuhnya. Kemudian, Bumblebee menyerahkan kepala Stinger kepada salah satu kepala makhluk legenda itu.

.  
><em>"Ah... aku mengerti."<em>

-Fin

* * *

><p><em>"There are mysteries to the universe we were never meant to solve. But, who we are and why we are here are not among them. Those answers we carry inside."<em>  
><em>- Optimus Prime<em>

**MUAH :* akhirnya selese juga. Seems OOC dari quote Prime-kun pula -3-) dan ampun kawan, entah mengapa diriku ini asik mempermainkan Stinger. Antara kasian karena ia ****_diperbudak_** **Galva-kun ato karena dia ga punya jiwa (*author ditembak Stinger) dan sebenarnya author ngudek2 otak di akhir biar si Bee ga terlihat ****_nganu_****(author mesum *ngamuk)**

**Anyways, any reviews?**

**I'm out~**


End file.
